


Feather in Your Cap. 1/1.

by punky_96



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Sensation Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 22:23:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14578902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punky_96/pseuds/punky_96
Summary: Re-post from LJ.A to the U. One year and you can do anything you want? What about one night?  Andrea helps Miranda and Jacqueline choose the winner.In the end all of those relationships are in this fic, but none of them really quite end this fic.  There's no riding off into the sunset, but it's more wistful, than sad.





	Feather in Your Cap. 1/1.

**Author's Note:**

> I was stuck on writing 'sensation play' and went reading for inspiration. This is the fic that finally caused the spark that became this fic. And the link still works, so, YAY. https://elfin.dreamwidth.org/26469.html

**_Feather in Your Cap_**  
****__  
1\. Down the Rabbit Hole  
  
“There you are, ma chere. I am so glad you came.” Jacqueline kissed Miranda on each cheek and her hands fell possessively on her hips.  
  
Responding to her gesture in kind, Miranda playfully responded, “We can’t disappoint, Irv.”  


One hand still on Miranda’s hip Jacqueline tutted. “Always joking, Miranda.” With a gleam in her eye Jacqueline smirked at Andy standing with her notepad, messenger bag, and jaw dropped on the floor. “I see you have brought  _Andee_  with you, chere.”  
  
Watching her from behind Andy could swear that she saw Miranda tense, but her voice still held that playful edge that Andy did not understand. “I forgot you met already. Do forgive me.” She turned and beckoned, “Andrea.”  
  
Andy’s eyes searched both women questioningly. She had no idea why Miranda was here in a hotel suite with Jacqueline. What’s more she had no idea why she was here.  
  
Leaving Miranda to step closer to Andy, Jacqueline scolded her. “You’ve told her nothing.” She grabbed Andy’s hand and pulled her into the room. “You see,  _Andee_ , it is better for us if everyone thinks that we hate each other.”  
  
Miranda came behind Andy her body near enough that Andy felt the heat of her presence. “We like to see how far we can push the boundaries.” Andy shivered. It felt like Miranda had just purred in her ear.  
  
Jacqueline smiled at Miranda over Andy’s shoulder and in a pleasant French accent she continued to explain. “It is one of the many games we play, cherie.” Jacqueline let go of Andy’s hand and lightly smoothed Andy’s hair behind her ear. “Do you like games?”  
  
Briefly Andy thought about playing twister with her cousins or battleship with Nate. She wrinkled her brow knowing that Miranda Priestly and Jacqueline Follet were not asking her about twister or battleship. “What kind of game?” Her voice was mousy and she felt small between these two hawks.  
  
Miranda let out a puff of air against Andy’s skin. Her footsteps trailed off to Andy’s left but she wasn’t sure if she should look away from Jacqueline to track her. Ice clinked in glasses and the sound of liquid being poured was easy enough to identify.  
****__  
2\. Curiouser and Curiouser  
  
Andy sat on the bed watching the two women discuss fashion as they held up clothing from the shows earlier in the week. She could not believe that the designers would hand over pieces like this to these women before they were even picked up for production. The scotch or three had amplified her admiration not only of their power, but their beauty as well.  
  
From time to time they would turn to Andy and ask her to choose between two items. Further whispered conversation would seem to choose and winner and the garment was put on the appropriate rack. For Andy it was rather like watching the goings on at the table of the Mad Hatter. It made no sense from the outside, but the two women seemed to understand their unspoken madness and carried on as if there was a master plan or agreed upon set of rules. Andy once again found herself feeling like a mouse, only now she was certain that she must indeed be the Door Mouse.  
  
Her fourth scotch was brought by Jacqueline with a seductive smile. Her feet were relieved of their stiletto coverings by Miranda Priestly kneeling at her feet. Andy took a large gulp of her drink as blue eyes seemed to search her foot and leg hungrily.  
  
Then as if to match some unheard sound or invisible sign the two women whisked the clothes away and returned with only a box each on either side of the bed. Like the Mad Hatter, March Hare, Alice, and the Door Mouse switching chairs Andy found herself standing at the foot of a luxurious bed between two women that after four scotches had been elevated to the pinnacle of beauty.  
  
Miranda held the blindfold up with a question in her eyes. Andy nodded as a delicious smile warmed through the thickness drink had wrapped around her mind. Jacqueline with nimble fingers tied the knot.  
  
Andy suddenly felt much more like Alice because this truly must be a wonderland.  
  
“Pay attention.”  
  
“Every detail is important.”  
  
There were two voices near her ears, but four hands on her shoulders, arms and chest. Her feet followed as they turned her. Once. Twice. Three times. Four.  
  
Which way was up? Which way was back to the beginning? There was no telling.  
  
The Cheshire Cat smiled in Andy’s mind.  
  
**_3\. Why is a raven like a writing desk?_**  
  
Deft fingers undid the buttons. A hook and zip were heard behind. A moan kept bottled up released itself as her wrists felt the binds. Six moves on the chessboard and Andy was in check. Her head against the pillows, the silk against her neck, and there was no undoing the unraveling of her mind.  
  
A hot mouth between her breasts and two cold hands against her skin took the lacy covering hiding her nipple rings. A mouth smiled against her skin there before sucking it in. Teeth of another clinked against the ring and pulled another moan from her.  
  
As if that was not enough to send her for a spin, fingers ghosted down her rib cage tickling against her skin. Her arms pulled on the binds, but they were tight. Her hips bucked as a finger circled the front panel of her panties.  
  
The weight shifted and a leg was thrown across Andy’s body. The wet heat of someone’s sex scorched her stomach. Fingers tucked under and pulled her panties asking her cooperation. Firm hands on her inner thighs held her open as a mouth descended to her center. Andy could not stop the moans from coming as she thought she’d lose her mind. Above her the woman bent as if to kiss her. Andy felt the woman’s breath on her face, but the kiss did not come as a tongue slipped across her lip. Echoing that first swipe, the other woman’s tongue made a slow circle around all of Andy’s sex. Both unbelievably hot in Andy’s mind, her body wanted more.  
  
Again and again the tongues danced their dance, never dancing nearer or giving her a chance.  
  
There it was again: the chime of the unheard cue.  
  
The bed shifted and Andy was alone.  
  
Along the righthand side Andy felt something smooth against her thigh. Little soothing circles easing up her leg made Andy bite her lip until she felt something juicy sliding against her core. Little wet circles drove her insane and she let her lip go as she begged to be touched again. The smoothness was back circling slowly up her side. It was cool and fuzzy warming her inside. Over the nipple was turned the sticky wet circled again in and down until Andy was very wet. A tongue came then and lapped it up causing Andy to arch up.  
  
Against her lip the softness came sliding back and forth. Her tongue dared to dart out finding the juicy once again. She inhaled the scent of herself and the sweetest peach on the planet. Her bite was blocked by a silent finger against her lips. It held steady there until Andy rested once more. Then it was replaced by the licking and sucking of the lusty languid tongue.  
  
An attempt to kiss denied. The finger returned once more. When she had stilled, it left her there only to be teased again.  
  
From the left this time the bed shifted. The clink of ice tickled her ear. The first cool drops on her skin sent Andy’s nerves screeching to her brain. The soothing of the tongue after stopped the train. The juncture where her leg met her hip bucked up as the drops collected there. The tongue teased along the line of demarcation between seduction and tickling. Her navel was granted similar attention as her body writhed and she moaned. Even after moving on, her nipple ring felt cold. The first drop on her lips was like an explosion in her mind. Her wrists pulled at their binds drawing them tighter against her skin. The ice was just barely trailed along her lower lip not really touching her but painting the moisture against her. Back and forth in two languid glides until Andy opened her mouth to take it in. It was pulled away and teeth were against her lip as it was sucked and pulled most deliciously.  
  
Andy’s head followed it as far as it could go with her arms strapped tight to each bedpost. Once again, an insistent finger on her lips slowly pushed her back against the pillows until she settled in.  
  
**_4\. Eat Me! Drink Me!_**  
  
Seeing through sensation Andy was presented a choice. At the left corner of her mouth the sweet peach lingered for a moment followed by the most delicate of kisses. Andy turned her head craving more of this sensation only to be teased for her efforts. The blindfold felt hot against her eyes. Her body was hungry and aching for release. From the right now came the chill of the ice and Andy turned her head back again past center to chase the cold, cold drops. A kiss was left to linger long enough to give her hope before it too was withdrawn leaving her to mope.  
  
Both at the same time touched against her cheeks hovering there. Andy lay still wondering what this new game was. At long last, Andy turned toward the one she wanted more.  
  
**_5\. Sentence first—verdict afterwards._**  
  
The peach was delicious in her mouth. Andy moaned anew with the taste of it on her tongue and the juices of it on her cheek. The warm licking of a tongue on her face made Andy’s sex tingle anew. Lips kissed lips in a kiss that was allowed to build and change. The bed shifted and Andy felt a presence watching her from the right side of the bed. She paid it no mind as she felt another shift on the bed as two legs settled in over her face further pinning her arms. The scent of a woman was like her own and Andy licked her lips. She had never tasted this before, but after the pleasure she had been introduced to this evening her neck propelled her mouth up to devour this sweet nectar above her. Andy sucked loudly as she tasted the juices of peach that had been rubbed into this sex that was not hers but felt so familiar. The moans vibrated her lips against the inner lips of her lover and when Andy felt the first kiss on her sex she lay back and moaned long and hard.  
  
Lapping her way back into the moment, Andy felt her orgasm building quickly. So many sensations for so long had her on edge. She returned to the succulent sex above her and licked the way she felt being done to her. The hips above began to rock and rotate as they ground back and down onto Andy’s face. She pulled her arms at the bindings wanting to hold her lover in place. Instead, she was held fast. They both began to shake and writhe with each other. Running out of breath Andy sucked hard before pulling away and biting at the thigh above her.  
  
Holding onto the moment was not an option.  
  
Her hands still tied she had no choice.  
  
A sweet swipe of tongue on her clit that made her scream marked the end of this journey.  
  
Andy was left for many long moments on the bed alone and wondering. Then her panties were slipped up her body by gentle fingers. Her bra was somehow re-strapped and hooked without fuss. Her arms were let down from their restraints and she was helped to stand at the foot of the bed. A skirt was wrapped around her. A shirt was slipped over her head.  
  
Her first sight was of Jacqueline—all smiles and glow. Miranda untied the knot behind her.  
  
Andy blinked focusing her eyes once more after so long in the dark. She looked from one to the other but could only tell that both were flushed and the glow of happiness surrounded them all. The clothing racks were back in the room. Andy felt as though she had just arrived and had dreamed it all.  
  
**_6\. I can't explain myself, I'm afraid, Sir, because I'm not myself you see._**  
  
Andy was sat at the bar when Christian found her. “I thought we were going out?” He asked gently as he looked her over. “Aren’t those… I mean, isn’t that…”  
  
Looking down at her clothes the same way he was Andy blushed. The wrap around skirt and the matching top was not the outfit she walked into the hotel wearing that evening. “Yes. You’re stammering. Hmmm.” Andy thought a moment. “I’m sorry that I stood you up. But you know how it is…” Andy trailed off mentally wrestling herself trying to not think about how it was indeed.  
  
With a knowing smile, Christian sat on the bar stool next to her and ordered a drink. “I know how it is, believe me.” Andy took a sip of her drink wondering if this would be the one that would make it all make sense or the one that would make her forget everything she thought she knew. “I have got the biggest news to tell you!” With that Christian pulled the new cover of American Runway out of his knapsack. “I know Nigel told you about his big move, but that isn’t the only thing going down tomorrow.”  
  
**_7\. Begin at the beginning and go on till you come to the end: then stop._**  
  
All morning, Andy had chased her tail trying to tell Miranda of the other games that had been afoot the night before. Now she could only sit by Nigel and watch the Empress of Fashion go down without a fight. From time to time she looked back at the table with Jacqueline and Christian. She couldn’t shake the image of Jacqueline’s real smile as it contradicted with the fake one she was wearing now. Christian seemed so much her very willing lap dog it made Andy sick to her stomach. Nigel was riding on a pillow of air and she didn’t think he had slept very much that night either.  
  
“Jacqueline Follet.”  
  
Gongs went off in Andy’s mind, fire crackers screeched by in the sky overhead and she knew that the sky was falling. Miranda had been getting ready to introduce Nigel as the head of James Holt. Andy looked to Nigel to see if she had been announcing something else. His moment of shock and disappointment let Andy know that tuned out though she was her interpretation of events had not been wrong. Miranda had just put Nigel back in his place at Runway while crushing the plan Christian had told her about with Jacqueline taking over American Runway. In one systematic move and fell swoop, she had stepped out of checkmate and cleared the board.  
  
Following Miranda to the car was a habit, and her words were a distant echo in the roaring of Andy’s mind. She answered the best she could. “You already did. With Emily.” The words cut clear through all the fog in her mind like a machete in the jungle undergrowth.  
  
The car stopped but Andy kept moving. Phone in the fountain and one step after another. Stranded in Paris was better than following the footsteps of a monster.  
  
**_8\. Tut, tut, child! Everything's got a moral, if only you can find it._**  
  
Back at the hotel bar with three empty glasses in front of her Andy was well and truly stuck. She had retrieved her belongings, canceled her ticket home, and taken up roost on the last stool.  
  
“Cherie, what have you done?”  
  
Andy gasped and sloppily put her drink down on the bar. “Jacqueline?” Andy muttered and then answered. “Left her.” How did she escape one temptress only to run into the other?  
  
“What for, cherie?” Jacqueline sat next to Andy and took a sip from her glass. “It was a game. You were there. You chose the winner.” Andy sat staring at the fingers against the glass.  
  
In a voice much smaller than a mouse, Andy asked, “What do you mean?”  
  
Leaving the glass, the fingers tucked under Andy’s chin pulling her up to look Jacqueline in the eye. “Do I have to spell it out for you,  _Andee_?” Looking away briefly, Jacqueline picked up a cube of ice with her fingers. She slid it across Andy’s lips. “You chose the winner. And winner takes all.”  
  
Involuntarily licking her lips against the ice, Andy blubbered, “What about Nigel?”  
  
Jacqueline laughed darkly. “The winner moves all the players. Nigel doesn’t know it but he will take the helm of French Runway.”  
  
Andy looked around for the rest of the characters from the last 24 hours thinking that they were in the shadows ready to jump out and yell, ‘surprise.’ The shadows revealed nothing.  
  
Jacqueline sighed and shook her head. “I can’t believe you walked away from her.”  
  
Andy turned the glass on the bar watching as the amber liquid sloshed from side to side. “I can’t either. Now.” Andy took a deep breath hoping she wouldn’t cry—not here, not now, not with Jacqueline.  
  
“I will tell Nigel, you need a job. You like Paris, n’est pas?” Closing her eyes, Andy nodded. Jacqueline patted her hand on top of Andy’s. “Room 2244 is still open for the night. Expect a call by noon.” Jacqueline walked away. Andy downed the remainder of her drink and made her way to the room.  
  
Opening the door, Andy gasped to see her outfit from the previous evening neatly folded on the bed and one giant perfect peach sitting on top.  
  
**_Now, Kitty, let’s consider who it was that dreamed it all._**  
  
****_—FIN_

 

 

**_..._ **


End file.
